Returning Rose
by Chief Warlock
Summary: What happens when the Pevensies bring another when they return to Narnia at the call of Prince Caspian? What happens when they find she has already been there before?
1. The Prologue

_**2000 Years ago…**_

The fires blazed around the castle and the screams of those caught in its wrath echoed into the night's icy wind. Below men, women and children scrambled in a last attempt to flee the crumbling city but all their efforts proved futile when the witches attack slaughtered their remaining hope.

Up in the highest room on the east most tower of the castle a tear stained woman clutched her daughter. This woman had once been queen but in the recent bloody war against the witch Jadis she had lost her husband, her two sons and all hope for her beautiful land of Narnia. The only thing she had left was her five year old daughter of whom she was now clinging to. She knew that very soon the enemy would come crashing through the doors and both their lives would be brutally snatched away.

Her last speck of hope lied with a lion strange as that may sound. She knew the lion was indebted to her late husband because when her husband had been a young prince and the great lion just a small cub, he had saved it from drowning in the perilous stream by the woods. She knew that the lion was by no means tame but part of her had strong belief that he would come and her daughter would be saved.

She heard him before she saw him. She heard a deep growl and at first she thought that the enemy had found them and all hope was lost but then she set her eyes on the most magnificent beast she had ever set her eyes on. His golden mane seemed to radiate light and warmth onto its dark surroundings and its flaxen eyes gleamed hope into those who looked upon them. She felt her daughter loosen in her arms and she stood up to touch the lion's silky mane.

"We do not have much time" announced the lion's deep voice.

"Yes" replied the trembling mother, she went down onto her knees in front of her daughter to be at the same level and put a strand of her daughters stray chestnut hair behind her ear before looking into her emerald eyes.

"Now my petal, you must do as the lion tells you. I may not see you for a long time my dear so you have to promise me you will be good and brave, always be brave and follow your heart" she instructed as she looked at her confused daughter. She then unclasped her necklace which held a small red rose pendant on its golden chain and placed it around her daughters' neck.

"Here" she said "a rose, just like your name, so I will always be with you"

With that she gave her daughter one last kiss before placing her on the lions back. She gave the lion a nod to tell him it was time for their departure. And watched her daughter ride away with hope she would be safe. Then she awaited her fate. Now their hideout would be discovered and her end would be nigh.


	2. Chapter 1

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" She could hear being chanted from down the tunnel. She let out a deep sigh she knew before she came across the scene what had happened.

She found her cousin, George fighting Peter Pevensie, however shortly after that discovery she saw the other Pevensie, Edmund join in to attempt to help his brother. She was often finding George in fights; he was very short tempered so she knew that he should never be provoked. Not that he would ever hurt her, they were very close they were more like siblings that cousin and very close siblings at that. This was probably due to her living with him, her aunt and uncle for as long as she could remember.

The station guard had pulled the fighting boys apart so she went down to see how he was and pick up some of the possessions of the floor.

"Really George" she questioned "Did you have to?"

"He bumped me" he shrugged

"Bumped you?"

"And then he wouldn't apologize" he explained

"George you can't go round fighting people because they bumped into you, you'll get yourself hurt" she tried to plead to him

"I can handle myself" he sulked

"Fine" she sighed "is this yours?" She asked holding up a blue and green tie.

"No"

She looked around and found Peter Pevensie with his family and without a tie. She knew his sister Susan who was the year below her at Heatham Grange the boarding school they attended and the other girl must just be starting this year. George, Peter and Edmund went to St. Johns the boy's school. The divide between the two schools was a small lake which was famous for the many and most failed attempts boys would make to go across and enter the girls' private dormitories. This she was embarrassed to say was how she first met Peter, that and little glances across the lake.

"Your tie I presume" she announced

"Thanks" he smiled taking the tie from he grasp.

At that very same moment she felt a sharp push on her back and she fell into Peters arms. Her surroundings all went blurry and at first she thought she had fainted. But in the next instant she found herself still in Peter's arms but standing on a sunny hot beach.

However she then did faint.


	3. Chapter 2

Rose could hear the sounds of the soft waves crashing against rocks, of people splashing and laughing in the waves, and feel the warmth of sand on her skin. And on opening her eyes she could see a pair of bright blue eyes looking concernedly at her.

"Hello" he smiled "you okay? You sort of just fainted"

"I'm fine thanks" she answered sitting up trying to get a better view of her surroundings. She had established she was on a beach that was obvious. But how on earth did she get here one minute she was at the train station next minute here. Next to the beach was a large white cliff on which stood the remains of what looked like an old derelict castle.

"Pete what have you done? She fainted" inquired a dark hair boy walking over to them, who she recognised to be Edmund, Peter's brother.

"Shut up" he laughed getting up of the ground and lending her an arm to get up.

"Well me, Susan and Lu are going exploring, you two coming" he asked

"Sure" Rose said following Edmund "Coming Peter?" she asked the boy behind her before he too followed.

They all walked further down the beach until they reached a slope in the cliff that they could walk up. At the top of the cliff Rose found herself walking around what she suspected was once a castle but had been left to ruin and what was probably once a spectacular building was now little more than a few large rocks scattered around the place, with weeds and plants of all sorts overgrowing it. From on the top of the cliff she could see that she was on an island, with a short distance of brilliant blue sea separating them from the mainland.

The other Pevensie's were crowded by what looked like some aging thrones and Edmund was holding what she was very shocked to see, a solid gold chess piece. She went over to inspect what was happening because by the looks on their faces, they had started to figure out where they were.

She over heard Peter "Who do you think lived here?"

And Susan's abrupt reply "I think we did"

Rose was now starting to get seriously worried, when on earth did they live here? And what exactly was here? And why were they here now?

Her trail of thought was swiftly cut short when the Pevensie boys ran off down to what appeared to be a door which they shortly managed to open using a pen knife. Edmund then took out his torch and shone it down the tunnel before walking down. Susan and Lucy followed although Peter waited looking in Rose direction and indicating her to go with a suave smile.

"After you"

She walked down the stone tunnel trying not to trip of the broken steps. At the bottom she was faced with what was a magnificent vault split into four areas each had a golden statue of either a king or queen and a chest covered in diamonds and thousands of other precious gems. But what was even stranger for Rose was that the Pevensie's seemed to know their way around and were now opening the chests. Edmund was looking through the contents of his whilst Lucy had pulled out a small dagger, Susan a bow and a set of arrows whilst Peter had ceremoniously pulled out a majestic engraved sword.

Susan broke the silence after she looked through her chest "My horns gone, I must of left it on my horse the last day we where here"

Now Rose was very concerned and demanded to the others who had started to forget about her presence "Is someone going to explain to me what on earth is going on?"

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it has taken me ages to update, I am really trying to start updating quicker, sorry. Hope you like the chapter, and remember your reviews are always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 3

Susan broke the silence after she looked through her chest "My horns gone, I must of left it on my horse the last day we where here"

Now Rose was very concerned and demanded to the others who had started to forget about her presence "Is someone going to explain to me what on earth is going on?"

The Pevensie siblings all suddenly looked round at Rose but none of them said anything "well?" she demanded again. But still she got no reply. "This is ridiculous" she cried before storming out of the underground vault across the remains of the castle and down to the beach. She stormed across the beach kicking the hot sand as she went until she reached the cave that she had arrived through; she slowly walked inside inspecting her surroundings and looking very closely for any signs of a door or passage that would get her back to the train station although she was going to be murdered for missing the train. After a very thorough search of the cave she found nothing accept a large grey rock, however this did give her another idea. If she couldn't find her way back, they were going to have to come find her, after all she would have been gone for a while now and someone would have alerted the authorities.

She collected as many rocks as she could find and stockpiled them on the beach and then found a large area of the beach and started to lay them out to create a large 'SOS'. She knew that, that was bound to get someone's attention if the flew over. But not wanting to risk her chances she collected some small pieces of wood that she found across the beach and then found two pebbles that she rubbed together until she got a spark that she could light the wood with. After many failed attempts she did eventually get a small flame and shortly later had a small fire going next to her sign.

She then noticed the Pevensie's on the beach; they had changed into some sort of medieval attire and where all carrying an array of weapons. They seemed to find her signaling funny and when they had reached her Peter laughed "I really don't think their going to work"

"Why not?" she complained back to him

"Trust me"

"Not likely, you have still not told me where we are" she said

"True but you wouldn't believe me if I did" he answered

"Brilliant!" she shouted sarcastically at him before she stood up and added "Well perhaps they can?" pointing at a small boat sailing towards them, that had what looked like two soldiers and a small hairy child.

They watched the boat come closer until they noticed that whatever it was bound up and they where going to dump him in the sea. At this point Susan loaded her bow and shouted at the soldiers "PUT HIM DOWN!", so they did, and then Peter and Edmund ran out to get the hairy child before Susan started to shoot the soldiers as they tried to escape.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THEY MIGHT HAVE KNOWN WHERE WE ARE!" Rose screamed however they weren't listening to her as they untied the hairy child. After it was released she let out a blood curdling scream as she notice that it wasn't a little hairy child as it had a long dirty beard.

"Charming" he said to her which didn't help her get out of her panting and shaking in shock

"Don't mind her" Peter said "But what where they doing to you"

"Well that's telmarines" the dwarf answered

"Telmarines in Narnia?" asked Edmund, shocked

"Well were have you been the last thousand years" he laughed

The Pevensies looked at each other smiling "well"

The dwarf seemed to of understood "No no, you're it, the kings and queens of old"

Peter held out his hand for the dwarf "King Peter, the magnificent"

"Think you could of left of the last bit Pete" laughed Edmund "I'm King Edmund and this Queens Susan and Lucy" he indicated to his sisters.

"And what about her?" said the dwarf to Rose

"I'm Rose and would very much like to get home so could someone please tell me where to find the nearest telephone or where the British embassy is!"


End file.
